Kyoya's Cold
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: This is a story in which Kyoya gets a cold. He'd rather be left alone, thank you very much, but sadly the Club doesn't understand him. They figure he would want company since it's no fun to be alone with a cold. This story is from Kyoya's POV. Please leave a review and tell me how you like it!


**_Kyoya's Cold_**

**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

><p>I sneezed.<p>

The other Host members stopped cleaning up.

It was late afternoon, all the guests were gone.

Tamaki looked sharply at me. "AH-HA!" Tamaki shouted triumphantly. "SO! You've been hiding a little something, have you, Mother?!"

I glanced up at Tamaki. A flash of annoyance ran across my face, but I was determined to remain calm. "How can I hide something if you're poking your unwanted nose in my personal space, my supercilious friend?"

Tamaki waggled a finger. "Don't be smart, mother! You've been hiding something, and I will find it! Let's play a guessing game! What's wrong with Kyoya!"

Haruhi took one glance at me, and said simply, "Cold."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi with awe. "You guessed it! How about a hug as your gift?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and said, "I'm going home…"

My nose began to itch terribly. My eyes watered a tad and I sneezed again.

Hunny dashed to me and gave me his handkerchief. It was pink and sticky with cake. "Here, Kyoya!" Hunny said.

"No thank you, Hunny. I have my own," I replied shortly. I wished not to get cake up my nose and make it worse. I took out my handkerchief and blew my nose rather loudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and then at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped a little peevishly.

They both shrugged. "Is it allergies or a cold? I can't tell…" They both said in perfect unison.

I glared at them. Then I beamed at them. "If I cough all over you, and you get sick, then we shall see that it's a cold. Come here, my illmannered idiots."

They both slinked away to where they came from. "That's okay, Kyoya…"

I watched them go and then turned to Tamaki. "I shall take my leave early likewise, Tamaki…"

Tamaki blinked and then exploded, "I SHALL GIVE YOU SOUP! I shall take care of you! I shall—"

"No," I said, raising my voice. "I'm going home…"

* * *

><p>Father was away on business, like usual, so I was left alone for now, along with the silly maids and servants.<p>

I thought I could get stuff done, since I was home early, but I found that all I did was stare into space.

I knew I was getting sick. It was easy to tell.

I stared at my laptop. The words were all starting to jumble up and get tangled into one another.

I pushed my glasses up in a rather determined way. I would not let this cold get the better of me.

I began to punch in buttons, but they were all random. My head swam and my eyes started to water rather atrociously.

I sneezed a horrendous sneeze and blew my nose.

My nose was red from constant sneezing and honking.

Luckily I did not have much to study. Usually I study extra, but tonight I could only crawl into bed. Tomorrow was a Saturday. This way I could get plenty of sleep and rest throughout the weekend, hopefully by Monday I shall be my usual self. There was so much to do. The annual Host Club Ball was coming up, and I needed to start jotting down reservations. And if I'm not better by Monday, who knows what will happen to the Host Club. They'll spend all our money, the silly prats.

I looked up at the ceiling and hoped that my cold would get better. It wasn't that late. If I slept well, and slept in, that should do me good.

I closed my eyes and began to drift off.

I tossed in my sleep. I was hot one moment and cold the next. I was in a pool of sweat and then I was shivering and chattering my teeth.

The fever raged onwards, my nose getting extremely red and I went through at least a dozen boxes of kleenex. In case you were wondering what 'kleenex' is, it's a commoner's thing. They use it instead of handkerchiefs, because I don't know why. Haruhi insisted that I use them, and they have proven to be in use, other than the fact that they take up space once you used them. That's the downside of it. The upside is they use lotion so it doesn't rub your nose so horribly.

I could feel the morning sun on me. I cracked an eye open for a brief second. I could tell that it had to be around six thrity or so. The sun was new and not shedding any warmth on me.

Something rustled next to me. Something rustled at my foot.

Eh?

I cracked my tired eye open and glanced around the room.

What the— "HI, KYOYA! WE DECIDED TO PAY YOU A VISIT!" Tamaki said, bouncing up and down.

Shock. Horror. Disbelief. No… just… _no._

The 'Dark Lord' as they so very fondly call me, gracious knows why, rose inside me and I glared at Tamaki. Then at the impudent twins. Mori was in my favourite chair, Hunny was eating cake (did he drag it to my house?), and Haruhi was looking through a pile of books.

"What are you doing in my room…" I growled slowly. It was more of a sentence than a question.

"We wanted to be with you, since you were sick!" Tamaki insisted.

Revolting. Nauseating. Disgusting.

The cheery Tamaki made me want to throw up. I kicked out at him and curled my lip. "Get. Off. My. Bed."

Tamaki fell from the bed and began to weep. "We only wanted to keep you company! I know I would want company!"

I narrowed my eyes. "_Company_!" I scoffed scornfully.

I sneezed.

I took the covers and threw them over my head. I wanted them to leave. Before I decided to murder them. A low growl rose from my throat. Prats. Dunces. Idiots.

Suddenly someone tapped me, as if they were too scared to shake me.

"Er…" Tamaki said quietly. "We made you _food_…! Oh, I hope you didn't mind that we used your kitchen, by the way…"

I gritted my teeth and roared out, "YOU _WHAT?!_"

I thew the covers off of me and glared at Tamaki, face to face.

"Calm down, calm down. Haruhi told us what to cook," Hikaru said, in a non-comforting manner.

I turned my glare at Hikaru, who pretended to double back and fall off the bed. "Ooooh!" Hikaru gasped. "The Dark Lord has killed me with his glare!"

I was going to beat them blue and purple, hang them from the highest building on Tokyo, burn their bodies, and then dance on their grave. All in one hour.

"Eeek!" Hunny squealed. "He's going to kill me! Taka! Save me!" Hunny dashed to Mori.

_You better believe it, brats._

"Haru-dear, please bring mother her food!" Tamaki said in a sing song voice.

Don't call me mother. Not now… not when I feel like I could murder everyone…

Haruhi carefully carried a tray. Tamaki whisked the tray out of her hands and said, "Let me give it to him! He might hurt you, darling!"

You better watch your pretty face, you dunce.

Tamaki set the tray in front of me.

I gave it a curious look. What was this? "What is this mysterious carton?"

"It's yogurt," Haruhi said. "It will do you good!"

I picked up the odd carton. "Good," I said skeptically. I put it aside. "I will not eat this," I sighed. "Anything that is in a carton is libel to cause my innards to be upset."

Haruhi blinked blankly.

"And what is this?" I mused, in a raspy voice. I picked up the odd thing.

"It's—" Haruhi started, but I tossed it aside, with the yogurt.

I looked down at what was left of my food. I took the spoon and stirred the hot rice porridge. "What on earth…" my voice trailed off, as the sticky porridge refused to let go of the spoon. "I do not understand…"

Haruhi crossed her arms in a truly annoying way. "It will do you good," She insisted.

I frowned. "Where are my glasses," I said calmly.

I found them and put them on to gaze down at the substance. I put a spoonful of yuck into my mouth. "Hmm," I murmured. "A little too salty…"

I was about to put in another spoonful into my mouth, but I realized that I was being watched. "Excuse me," I said in annoyance. "I'd like to eat alone."

They all looked at each other. They then sheepishly paraded out of my room.

Finally. Some peace and quiet.

The porridge was actually quite good, and the miso soup calmed my sore throat. A little. At least that little commoner could cook. Who knows what would have happened if the bunch o' idiots cooked my breakfast…

I then took to drinking my tea with milk and sugar. Quiet. It was nice.

Then—_BAM_!

"Are you done eating?!" They all shouted at once.

The tea spilled and I roared, "OUT!"

I grounded my teeth, as I watched them go out again. Idiots.

My cold was far from gone. I began to sneeze and cough and shiver all at once. My eyes began to water and I grabbed for a kleenex.

They trooped back into my room. Again.

Good grief.

They all began to chatter happily and totally oblivious on how I felt about them being at my house.

I shivered and coughed a little.

"I'm truly sorry about your sickness, Kyoya, mah man," Tamaki said pleasantly. "We shall stay with you until you feel better!"

"_OH NO YOU WON'T, OH NO YOU WON'T_!" I shouted with a really raspy throat.

Tamaki looked a little hurt, but then said in a happy way, "Okay! Then we shall—"

"You are not doing anything without my permission," I snarled back.

I hunched up and pressed my face against the cool pillow. I began to shiver a little.

Kaoru said blankly, "Kyoya, how are we going to entertain ourselves?"

I glared at Kaoru with watering eyes. "I didn't ask you to come to my house… in fact, I really don't want you here."

Tamaki waved a hand rather dramatically and said, "Nonsense! I know I wouldn't want to be alone with a cold!"

I frowned.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>The rather heckish day passed along, and to my horror, they came on Sunday too.<p>

At the crack of dawn.

I shan't explain the horrible horror story that went on Sunday. I had to 'entertain' them, since they were being 'kind' and demanded it. I would have kicked them out, except I wished not to have a bad reputation. My father would be cross.

But… then… came…. Monday…

By then, I was super sick, ready to die, and I still had to go.

School was fine. What was not fine was the Host Club time.

I was crabby from sleep. How much sleep had I lost…

My head was groggy and by the end of the day, I could barely think clearly.

"Kyoya," Whispered one of the girls. "Are you sure you want to be here…?"

I glared at her. "Huh?"

I sneezed.

She handed me a fresh handkerchief. "'Hanks," I said, my face in the handkerchief.

"Would you like some tea?" Another girl asked sweetly.

"Umm…" I moaned.

Tamaki rushed to me. "My friend is not feeling well, ladies… please give him some tea and some space!"

He sat me down into a chair.

I sniffed hard and glared through tears. Crap, I hated this cold…

A girl handed me some tea. "'Hanks…" I groaned. I coughed a little as I sipped the hot tea.

They all watched me.

I stopped drinking the tea to glare at them. "I'm not useless…" I croaked. "Stop looking at me like that…"

"Kyoya's so cute when he's sick!" The girl who handed me tea said. She looked like she was going to swoon. "How can we not look at you like that?!"

I rolled my eyes. I sneezed and snapped, "Madame, I tell you, there is nothing handsome about sneezing and coughing and one's eyes watering."

The girl blushed and said, "But you look so helpless!"

_Helpless_?! Was that supposed to be a compliment?!

Tamaki rushed to me, I hadn't realized he left, with a warm blanket. "HERE!" he said enthusiastically.

I actually took it.

"What would you like to eat?" Tamaki asked, bowing elegantly.

I said nothing. I just sneezed.

Tamaki tried to pat me on the head, but I dodged it. "Get your gross fingers away from me, idiot."

Tamaki began to blub a little. "But!"

"Shut up…" I groaned. My eyes began to water some more.

* * *

><p>How long did it take to recover? About a couple days.<p>

I stayed home and slept most of the time. Father was not all together proud of how I handled my cold, but I don't care. I didn't feel like telling him about my time with the Host Club and their idioticness.

However, when I went to the Club after I got better, I heard a sneeze.

From Tamaki.

His voice was a little raspy and he was constantly drinking tea.

I sly smirk formed on my face.

"Oh, Kyoya," A girl said softly to me. "Do you think Tamaki will be fine? It sounds like he's coming down with a cold!"

Yes it did!

I grinned my best grin. "He'll be fine!"

PAY BACK.

"Now would you like to make reservations for the annual ball?" I asked still smiling, as I heard Tamaki sneeze again.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. I tried to be like Kyoya and use large words and stuff. Do you think I did an okay job a Kyoya? I'd love to have a review!


End file.
